huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny
Destiny is a contestant from Survivor: Vanuatu and Survivor: Argentina. Survivor: Vanuatu Destiny originally competed in Survivor: Vanuatu. At the beginning of the game, all 18 castaways were not put on a tribe in a free for all battle. She formed a tight alliance at the start of the game with Keisha, Frankie, Jorge and Angus. At the first tribal council, the five voted for Brittany but Clarence was voted out. However, she was then in the minority when she voted for Ashley but Keisha was voted out. At the tribe formation, Destiny was placed on the red Lopevi tribe with her alliance of Jorge. At the first vote, she voted for Jorge but the majority sent home Kieron. After two immunity wins, Lopevi went to tribal council again. The votes were close between Peter and Patricia at the first vote, but Destiny voted with the majority in sending home Peter. She wanted to work in an all female alliance on the tribe. Her and Dolly voted for Jenny, who did not want to join the women's alliance. However, Jenny convinced the rest of the tribe and Destiny was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Argentina Destiny competed in Survivor: Argentina, originally on the blue Rawson tribe. The Rawson tribe was comprised of castaways with African descent. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first five immunity challenges together and did not have to vote someone out. At the tribe dissolve, Destiny remained on Rawson with none of her original members. Destiny formed a tight alliance with Rick and Kitty early on in the game. When they lost the first immunity challenge, the trio stuck together and sent home Jason. The alliance then broke up, with Godfrey and Kitty voting for Rick whereas Destiny and Rick voted for Kitty. At the revote, Destiny kept her vote for Kitty and she was voted out. At this point, Destiny made the merge. She voted with Lateysha for Godfrey but the majority held the vote between Ellody and Lateysha. At the revote, she changed her vote to Ellody and she was voted out. She was in the majority with Sarge being voted out. The majority alliance led Destiny on telling her to vote for Lateysha and Cara when instead Scoop and Godfrey were voted out. When Godfrey was voted out, he willed his voting advantage to Destiny. She used it at the next tribal, preventing Cara to vote and giving Destiny the right to vote twice. At tribal, she, Jeremy and Lateysha voted for Cara, with the votes tied between her and Lateysha. At the revote, Rick, Cami and Tiarn switched their votes and blindsided their former ally. Now in the majority, Destiny voted with Trelew Alliance and sent home her ally, Lateysha. The Trelew Alliance was in complete control of the game and decided to blindsided Destiny when she failed to win the next immunity challenge. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Rick to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Destiny was considered for Survivor: Japan, but was ultimately cut. Had she competed in the season, she would've been placed on the red 'Heiwa' tribe, labelled the Beauty. *Destiny is the first person to use a voting advantage but not be the one to earn it. This was because after Godfrey was voted out, he willed it to Destiny and assured it would be used. *Destiny is one of nine castaways to improve on their original placement during Argentina along with Cami, Jeremy C., Lateysha, Rick, Sarge, Scoop, Symon and Tiarn. Category:Survivor: Vanuatu Castaways Category:Survivor: Argentina Castaways